


The Asset and The Trampoline Park

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky isn't happy, Cooper's birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: It's Cooper's birthday and Bucky is excited. But Steve knows Bucky doesn't understand it isn't his birthday anymore. Bucky just wants cake and presents.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Asset and The Trampoline Park

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to combine two days into one chapter because Easter is on Sunday and it's giving me a little trouble to figure out. I wanted to post this on Saturday, but decided why not.

Friday

When Steve got the invite for Cooper's birthday today, he was excited but also wasn't sure if they should go because he was afraid that Bucky would start to have the same tantrums and a meltdown like at his party. But Steve didn't want to limit what Bucky could do, he wanted him to have fun at other people's parties. Even if that meant another tantrum and a meltdown was going to happen. And as much as Steve wanted Bucky to be involved with his family's celebration and events, he always feared Bucky would get too worked up and get to the point where Steve can't calm him down. And he never wanted to think what would after that.

But all bad thoughts put aside, Steve was excited for Bucky to experience another birthday and it would be a child's party. It would be interesting, none of the less, but this still was a child's birthday where Bucky didn't understand right from wrong. So there may be snatching, growling and some hitting. He might have to address that, but until then he needed to get Bucky from school.

"Jarvis, how is traffic today?" 

" _Traffic for today is moderate, I suggest leaving soon to prevent delay. Traffic maybe slow coming back due to a prior accident_." Steve put on his shoes and went downstairs to the car. At this point, Steve was more using than borrowing Pepper's SUV. Which was fine but he still needed to get a new car.

Once he got inside the facility, Steve signed Bucky out then knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Bucky opened the door.

"Daddy." Bucky hugged him.

"Hey, did you have a good day?"

"Maybe." 

"That's an interesting answer." Bucky pulled him inside the room and showed him his drawing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers." Said Ms. Lisa at her desk.

"Good afternoon, how was he?"

"He's doing better, he's still a little apprehensive around me after you leave so it takes him around thirty minutes to start moving around. We learned to count to eight and he's reached the letter g. He's eaten all his food but he had a little seizure during nap time, but he was okay for the rest of the day. He doesn't have homework tonight."

"Okay, that's good, see school isn't that bad after all. Get your bag." Bucky got his bag and blanket, Harley got up and Steve put on her harness.

"Say bye."

"Bye-bye." Said Bucky.

"Bye Bucky see you Monday and have a great Easter." They left the facility, Steve got Bucky in his seat then put his bag in the front seat.

"So how was your day really?"

"Good." Bucky started his rocking, Steve frowned when his skin was turning red but smiled.

"That's a better answer. Your seatbelt cushion is coming today hopefully that easy up on these burns." Steve got in the driver's seat and headed home. It wasn't very quiet in the car when Bucky kept repeating the numbers he knew and lightly kicking the back of the passenger seat.

During a slow ride home, Bucky was getting bored. He would put his feet on the arm rest then kick at Steve's elbow. Steve told him to stop which got Bucky to stop for only a minute, then it turned into a game where he try to kick at the arm rest or hook Steve's arm with his feet.

"Bucky, stop or you're getting a timeout." That stopped him. He didn't want to threaten timeouts, but playing a game like that was dangerous.

Once they got home and up to their floor, Bucky got his snack then noticed the invitation on the coffee table. Steve noticed he was smiling at the word birthday.

"Are we happy about something?"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, someone's birthday is tomorrow so we are going to the store to get a present once you've settled down a bit." Steve could see Bucky getting excited. The same excitement when he learned about his birthday, Steve wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Bucky sat in his sensory room while Steve thought a little bit. It was a day before Cooper's birthday and Steve was feeling the same anxiety from planning Bucky's birthday, he was so worried that Bucky wouldn't understand it wasn't his party even if he told him it wasn't. 

He was so enclosed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Natasha come in.

"Earth to Rogers." Waved Nat.

"When did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago. I can literally hear your thoughts, what are you worried about now?"

"I don't think Bucky understands that Cooper's birthday isn't about Bucky."

"Have you explained that to him?"

"Well no, but when I told Bucky that there was going to be another birthday soon, he got so excited. Like too excited."

"Steve, he won't understand if you don't talk to him."

"But he'll be heartbroken when he finds out."

"And when he gets there how do you expect him to act? You want him to be all 'not my birthday that's cool'? Bucky isn't that type of kid from what I've seen. Talk to him Steve, the more you prepare him for it, the less likely he'll have a meltdown."

"So you know that one of my worries?"

"That and the tantrums and well let's face it, you can't stop a tantrum. A meltdown, probably. He's going to get overwhelmed by something and we just have to watch him because this is a whole new environment for him and you and there is no sensory room in the trampoline park." Steve sighed when she brought that up, neither of them have been there so if a meltdown were to occur, he needed an escape plan. 

"I'll think about a plan."

"Alright, don't think so much you get a headache." Nat got up and left. Steve smiled then went back to thinking. There was limited things he could to help Bucky prepare for that, maybe they didn't need to go. No, that would be foolish and he promised himself he wouldn't limit what Bucky could do because of his disability.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Towards the afternoon, Bucky was ready to go again. They were on the way to the store to get Cooper a present when Bucky, once again, started to kick at the passenger seat. 

"Bucky, why are you doing that?"

"No."

"You don't know. Well I need you to stop okay?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Bucky smiled and kicked at the arm rest. Steve sighed "At this point, a timeout is going to happen." Bucky got quiet then started to look around for something to do. Harley was asleep and he doesn't want to bother her. So he kicked at Steve's elbow which caused him to swerve a little. 

"Bucky, quit it." Steve nearly yelled. Bucky flinched at his voice, he saw the tears forming in Bucky's eyes then he started to cry. He didn't like being stern with him but this was becoming dangerous. Once they arrived at the store, they sat in the car while Bucky calmed down. He grabbed at Steve's arm because he wanted to be held. Steve kept telling him no, which was only getting Bucky more frustrated.

After a few minutes, Bucky calmed himself down a bit. "Are you bored back there, is that why you're kicking?" Bucky somewhat nodded. "Then say something. Kicking at the seat is one thing, but kicking me while I'm driving is dangerous and it could get us hurt. So don't do that again. Okay?"

"Mad at Bucky?"

"I'm not mad, when it comes to safety in the car I have to make sure we don't run into other people. So no more kicking." Bucky nodded. "But you're still getting a time out for saying no." Bucky pouted. Steve got him out of the car and they went in the store. They went to the toys area, Bucky touched all the toys, some spooked him. Some he gave the puppy dog eyes for. Steve told him they weren't here for him, Bucky didn't see it that way. 

Steve didn't really know what Cooper liked, he was pretty sure everyone would be getting him bows and arrows. Then he remembered he was playing with robots during Christmas, so he went with that option. Steve gave the toy to Bucky.

"Mine?" Bucky stared at the toy.

"No." They went to the card section and got a card and gift wrap. Bucky was still convinced the toy was his, so he held it while they checked out. He never let go of toy during the whole ride home.

Once they arrived, Steve tried to get the toy from Bucky. He wasn't happy.

"Bucky, you already have time out time you need to do, do you want more?"

"No."

"Then give that to me, please."

"Mine."

"It's not yours, it's for Cooper." Bucky shook his head then tried to open the box. Steve had to snatch the toy away before he got it open. Bucky got infuriated and hit Steve on his back.

"Mine! MINE!"

"Go sit in your corner now." They stared at each other for a while, but Bucky started to cry then went to sit in his corner. "Twenty minutes." Until then, Steve had to hide the toy until he could get Bucky to understand what was going on.

After the twenty minutes was over, Bucky became clingy and would not let Steve put him down. Steve enjoyed the snuggles, but realized Bucky was clingy onto him after he tried to move. 

"Hey can we do something fun?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but if you misbehave we're going to stop." Bucky nodded. Steve got up while holding him and got the toy, wrapping paper and card. They sat at the table.

"Listen, this toy is for Cooper because Cooper's birthday is tomorrow. Not yours. I know you like toys but this isn't for you. Understand?"

"Not mine?"

"That's right. So we're going to wrap this and sign this card. Okay?" Bucky nodded, he looked a little upset that he couldn't have the toy but it was better than earlier. Steve cut the wrapping paper to size and folded it. Bucky helped tape. 

"See not so bad. Can you sign the card?" Steve handed him a marker, Bucky drew a few lines before Steve stopped him. "How about we do this?" Steve got Bucky's hand in his and wrote out their names.

"There all done."

"All done?"

"Yeah, no touching. Remember this is for Cooper." Bucky looked at him then at the toy. He still wanted to play with it but Steve kept saying no. This wasn't really fair, but he was starting to understand why.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with snuggles and a movie in the bedroom. Bucky didn't finish his dinner, he took his pills. But he wouldn't sit down for a bath. So Steve skipped it for today. When Steve got in bed with him, he wanted to be held again.

"Buck, is something wrong? You're awfully clingy today." Bucky shook his head, but he wouldn't go to sleep. Steve frowned and texted Dr. Nicole. She responded with he's seeking deep pressure. Something had stressed him out and he needs pressure. Things such as hugs and a weighted blanket helps relaxes parts of the nervous system.

Steve knew what stressed him out, the kicking in the car then not having the toy. He was a little overstimulated and going to sleep like that was going to cause problems in the morning. Steve got up and found his weighted blanket, once he got the blanket on him; Bucky finally seemed to relax and sleep. 

"Alright, might need to bring that tomorrow." Steve got back in bed and relaxed. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day, fun but long. Steve was just hoping he can keep Bucky under control before something terrible happened.

**Saturday/ Cooper's birthday**

Today was the day. Steve wasn't sure how to act, he was excited but his anxiety was skyrocketing every time Bucky repeated party. He had a plan in case things took a turn for the worst, but he was so worried something was going to go wrong that he isn't prepared for.

But he would just have to deal with that when they got there.

For now, he finished shaving Bucky's beard. He already had his nap and Harley was walked and fed. Steve already got himself together and packed everything including the weighted blanket in his travel bag. He packed extra clothes and diapers. He got a few sensory items and put them in his bag. Once he was sure he had Bucky taken care and his essential items, he needed to get shoes on the boy.

"Bucky?" And just like that, Bucky was gone. "Why does this happen?" Steve went searching for him. He heard giggling and heavy dog breathing from the laundry closet.

"I think I hear you." The giggling continued. "Well, I can hear him but can't see him. I guess he's not going to the party."

"No." The laundry closet door opened, Bucky wasn't happy. "Go, please?"

"Yeah, you can still go. But first, you need shoes." Steve helped him get his shoes on and had him hold the present while they went downstairs. Steve swore he could see the urge in Bucky to open the box, even though he already knew what it was. Steve took the box from him and put it on the front seat.

"Oh yeah the seatbelt cushion." Steve put the cushion on the seat belt. It wasn't leaving burns when he rocked which was good. But Bucky was starting to kick at the seat again. So he grabbed the Rubik's cube and gave it to him. Bucky started to turn it and it stopped his kicking.

"Alright, let's go." Steve started the car and left.

It was Cooper's eleventh birthday and he was having it an indoor trampoline park. They (Tony) rented out an entire section of the building for a few hours, Laura thought it was a bit dramatic, but Clint told her it happens when you're family with the Avengers. Once they arrived, Steve heard Bucky start to whine a little. He got Bucky and Harley out of the car and went inside the building. There was screaming and yelling, Bucky's whining turned into crying.

"We're alright. You're okay." 

"Yo, Steve." Said Sam waving his hand. Steve nodded and tried to get Bucky to follow him, but he was too nervous. Steve picked him up and went to the area Sam was at.

"Overwhelmed?"

"Very." Sam lead them to the party room, everyone was here.

"Hey, they made it." Said Clint. Steve handed him the present. Bucky found a corner, he sat down and started rocking. Steve gave him his blanket and chewy. He sat next to him and talked to him. Then Nat came by.

"How are we doing?"

"Just overwhelmed. We're okay, though." Bucky was slowly calming down. Then Steve noticed something. "Where's Rumlow and Bruce?"

"Bruce isn't much of a party person. Rumlow had a last minute mission last night, but he gave me ten dollars to give to Cooper."

"At least he cares."

"He doesn't. He was only going to be here solely because Bucky was going to be here."

"Oh. Bucky, you okay?" Bucky somewhat nodded then he smelled something.

"What's your nose smelling?" Said Nat booping his nose. Bucky got up and followed the smell. The smell led him to a cake.

"Please?"

"Not yet, be patient." Said Steve. While everyone was talking, a worker came in.

"Alright guys, the trampoline is open for as long as you need to. No shoes on the trampoline, you can put your shoes in here. Also I understand someone has a sensory disability and a service dogs. Would that be you?" She pointed to Bucky. Bucky looked behind him to see where she was pointing at.

"Yeah, it's him." Said Steve.

"Dogs aren't allowed on the trampoline, so we laid out a stable surface for her next to trampoline so she can be close."

"Alright, sounds fair."

"Good, enjoy everyone and happy birthday Cooper." The worker left.

"And now I have rules to state. If we play dodgeball, no intentionally hitting the babies." Said Laura.

"I'm not a baby anymore mom." Said Cooper. 

"I know, but Lila and Bucky are little more fragile so no throwing balls at them. Good Steve?" Said Laura.

"Yes, please don't intentionally hit Bucky. I don't think he'll react well to it." Steve knows exactly how Bucky will react, if he's hit he'll respond aggressively. No one wanted to see the soldier today. Everyone took their shoes off and left the party room. Everyone began to jump on the huge trampoline. Bucky was having a little trouble. He had a trampoline at home, but he never used it. So he wasn't used to unstable surfaces.

"You're okay. Come on." Bucky stepped on, his legs were shaking a bit. Steve honestly wished he prepared Bucky better for this. "We're going to jump a little, okay?" 

"Jump?"

Steve moved him towards the middle and jumped a little. Bucky was a little scared but jumped. 

"Good job. You're doing so good." Bucky started to laughing and bounce on his own. Steve let his arms go and jumped away from him. Bucky looked at him then made grabby hands at him. 

"Come to me." Bucky tried to walk to him, but with the ground moving below him, he couldn't move so he sat on the ground. Steve smiled at him then went to him. Bucky found himself bouncing when Steve was moving and he started to laugh.

"Is that fun?"

"Yeah." This was enough for Bucky, just sitting down and people bouncing around him was good enough to make him happy. Steve stayed with him then Sam and Nat came over.

"He doing good?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, he prefers to sit and bounce. You know his sensory problems gives him trouble on unstable surfaces."

"Poor baby, he hasn't been on that trampoline Stark gave him at all?" Said Nat.

"No, he loves to swing more."

"I can tell. We're about to start the dodge ball game."

"Right, um." Steve put Bucky next to Harley, where he could bounce without disturbing her. Then Lila came to them.

"Mommy says I have to sit here while they play." Said Lila.

"That's fine. You can bounce around him, he loves that. But he won't be getting up. If he's getting upset at anything, come get one of us." Said Steve. He kneeled down at Bucky who was picking at his flannel shirt "Hey, I'm going to go play with them, you stay here with Lila." Bucky looked up at him a little confused. Steve kissed his head then left with Sam and Nat. Bucky whined as he left. He wanted to follow him, but he couldn't move.

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Play?"

"Yeah, I'll bounce around you saying Polo and you close your eyes saying Marco while trying to catch me, you can stay sitting though." Bucky stared at her then looked at where Steve was. Everyone was throwing balls at each other, that didn't look very fun. 

"Can you close your eyes?" Said Lila.

Bucky shook his head, Lila just bounced around him. Bucky began to pick at his shirt then heard something behind him. A scream, it didn't sound like the normal screams of fun, it sounded distressed.

"Help." Said Bucky. Lila stopped jumping and looked at him.

"What?" 

"Help." Bucky pointed somewhere. He tried to get up, but the ground was very unstable so he crawled over to the exit with Harley and finally got on stable ground.

"Bucky, Steve said you have to stay here." Said Lila. Bucky stared at her, then he heard the screams again.

"Help." Bucky walked to wherever the screams where coming from. He found himself at a foam pit. He waited for a second then heard the scream again. Then he spotted a tiny hand trying to grip the side of the pit. Bucky went over to the tiny hand and pulled it up. A little girl emerged, gasping for breath. She was young, a little younger than Lila but probably older than Bucky's mental age.

"Thank you." The little girl said. Bucky tilted his head then he heard "BUCKY!" Oh no. Then he saw Nat run by and spotted him.

"Oh thank God. Steve, in here." Nat came in and hugged Bucky.

"Who's this?"

"Help." Bucky pointed to the foam pit.

"Were you stuck in there?" She asked the little girl.

"Yeah and I couldn't get out. I was scared."

"I bet. You must have been screaming, he probably heard you." Then Steve came in, very sweaty and panicked.

"Bucky, what are you doing? Why are you in here? Why didn't you-"

Bucky started to cower into himself, Nat could see he wasn't telling the difference between a worried yell from an angry yell "Steve, stop before you scare him. He heard this little girl screaming because she was stuck in the foam pit. Now, how about you take him and I'll take her to go find her parents."

"Okay." Steve helped him up and sat outside the party room. Bucky didn't look at Steve, he was trying not to cry but Steve was mad at him.

"Look at me, please." Said Steve.

"Daddy, angry."

"I'm not, I was scared. I turned around and you were gone. I just got scared, I'm sorry."

"Sowwy."

"Thank you for apologizing. But thank you for helping that little girl, that's was very nice of you." Bucky hugged him, Steve hugged him for a while then he realized Bucky needed deep pressure again. 

"Hey, everyone's eating now then we'll sing happy birthday to Cooper then we can have cake. Okay?" Bucky nodded. Steve picked him up and brought him in the party room, everyone was getting a slice of pizza. He sat Bucky down on a chair, despite his protest, and went to get food. Unfortunately, there was no soft foods. It was just pizza and juice.

"Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot Bucky can't have hard foods." Said Laura.

"It's fine, he'll pick at it." Steve picked up two slices of pepperoni and two cups of juice. When he got back to Bucky, he was chewing on his arm and rocking. "You're alright." Steve got his weighted blanket and put it around his shoulders. He relaxed a little then smelled the pizza.

"This is all they had. So we're going to see how this works out." Steve cut up a small pieces and gave it to him. Bucky bit it, but it wouldn't go down so he spit it out. Steve sighed then gave him a piece of pepperoni, he bit it and managed to get it down.

"Hopefully this will satisfy you until we get home. I should have packed a snack for you." Steve gave him all the pepperoni off the pizzas then emptied the juice into his cup.

"Alright, everyone now it's time to celebrate the birthday boy." Said Clint.

"Me?" Asked Bucky. Everyone laughed.

"In eleven months, pal." Said Steve. He really didn't want to think about Bucky's birthday for a while not when his is less than three months away. 

"Alright happy birthday song in 3..2..1-" Clint started to sing then everyone joined in. Bucky was a little confused that they were singing to Cooper. He kind of thought this was about him, but apparently not. Then everyone clapped.

"Thanks guys, you guys are the best. Can we have cake now?" Said Cooper.

"Sure buddy." Clint cut the cake and gave the first piece to Cooper, Bucky didn't like that and growled.

"Do not start that."

"Mine."

"You will get a piece of cake when it's your turn." Bucky whined a little, everyone was getting of cake expect him. Then he started to cry. "Bucky, it's okay. You'll get a piece." Steve could see him getting frustrated which was going to escalate into a tantrum if he didn't stop it now. 

"Go ask uncle Clint for a piece of cake." Bucky got up and went to Clint.

"Hey kid, what can I get you?"

"Cake, please?"

"Of course." Clint cut up a piece of cake and put it on a plate. "Careful, buddy two hands." Bucky held the plate then stared at the cake. How does one eat standing up?

"Bucky, come here." Said Steve. Bucky walked to Steve then sat on the floor. Steve took the plate from him before he made a mess, but he wasn't sure if Bucky could get this stuff down. He's only had ice cream cake. But this was an actual cake. He might not do too good with this. Steve cut a small piece and gave it to him. Bucky tried to get it down but it wouldn't go down or come back up. 

"Oh, geez. Oh no." Steve patted his back. Bucky choked up the cake then drank his juice. 

"I'm guessing that didn't go well." Said Nat coming over.

"He can't get it down."

"Aw, maybe it's time to start learning how to chew." She raised an eyebrow at Steve, who took that as cue to start immediately. Until then, Bucky could only have the cake in very small parts. Once he finished, he looked at everyone else's plates. Everyone had finished then he spotted whole cake sitting on the table.

"I know that look in your eye and you are not getting anymore." Said Steve. Bucky tilted his head, as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Doggy, cake."

"Harley doesn't need cake." Bucky pouted a little then laid on the floor to play with Harley's ears. Steve smiled and finished his piece of cake.

"Alright everyone, present time. Who would like to go first?" Asked Laura.

"Me, cause I'm the best." Said Tony getting up. Steve sat Bucky up on a chair, Bucky stared at Cooper as he opened the present. 

"Oh, cool. What is it?"

"I did a little research and all of the fake bow and arrows are so lame. So I did what I do best and made a mini realistic one."

"Cool thanks Tony." As the present opening continued, Bucky was getting more squirmy in his chair because nothing was for him, Steve put him on his lap to keep him still but he started to smack at Steve's hand to let him go. Then Cooper got to their present.

"Mine." Said Bucky.

"This one is from Steve and Bucky." Said Clint. Cooper started to unwrap the present, Bucky tried to get up but Steve wasn't letting him go. 

"Awesome, an Optimus Prime mask. This is so cool. Thanks guys."

"Mine. Mine." Bucky was getting frustrated now Steve was sure they were in the making of a tantrum.

He leaned over to Nat a little "We'll be outside." She nodded. Steve picked Bucky up and carried him outside with Harley following them. Once Steve got him outside, he tried to sit Bucky in the car, Bucky only got more aggravated and screamed at Steve when he tried to rub his wrist. He tried to bite himself but Steve kept moving his arm out of the way. Bucky took a deep breath and looked at Steve.

"First tantrum of the day, what are you upset about?"

"Mine."

"Bucky, I've told you this is Cooper's party. That present is for him, not you. You have more than enough toys from your party." Bucky didn't look at him which probably meant Bucky didn't really care. So Steve went to a more personal option.

"Imagine how sad Lamby and others would be if you brought in another toy?" That got his attention. Steve dug in his bag and held Lamby and Star. Fin must've been left at home.

"Do you think they'll be happy with another toy taking up your attention?" Bucky shook his head then grabbed Lamby and Star. He hugged them then looked at his bag, someone was missing. 

"Fin?"

"I don't think Fin would have enjoyed this, you know he belongs in the sea, trampolines would have made feel uncomfortable." Bucky seemed to understand that. Steve mentally patted himself on the back for deescalating the situation. "Want to go back inside?" Bucky nodded then froze. Harley put her head on his lap, Steve looked at Bucky's eyes. They were a bit more dilated than a second ago Bucky flinched a little but he suddenly took a deep breath and smiled at Steve.

"Welcome back, that was a quick seizure."

"Play, please?"

"Of course." They went back inside to their area. Everyone was jumping now. Bucky stepped onto the trampoline, even though he was shaking a lot but the smile on his face was making up for it. Steve jumped which made Bucky jump due to his momentum. And he loved it. 

After an hour of jumping and another round dodgeball, Bucky was exhausted. Everyone was tired, but not tired enough to sleep on the trampoline. Yes, Bucky was just that tired to sleep on the trampoline. 

"He wasn't that tired at his own party." Said Sam.

"I know, but I have to wake him up. I still got to fix dinner and he has to take his medication. He'll sleep good tonight. So we're going home a little early."

"I understand. We'll see you later." Steve picked up Bucky and went back in the party room. He had to wake Bucky up in order to get his shoes on, but he was so tired. So while Bucky took his time putting on his shoes, Steve put everything back in Bucky's bag.

"You're leaving?" Asked Clint.

"Yeah, he's exhausted and he still has medication to take. So we're going to go."

"That's understandable. Here's some gift bags as a thanks for coming." Clint gave him two bags both had clay and other little toys that Steve might have to put away in case Bucky decided to put them in his mouth. 

"Thanks Clint, this was a lot of fun." Steve picked Bucky up again, Bucky laid his head on his shoulder and went back to sleep.

"Bye Steve, bye Bucky." Said Clint. Bucky groaned at him.

"Bye Clint." Steve went to the car and got Bucky settled in his seat which woke him up a little.

"Going?"

"Home. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Bucky went back to sleep, Steve knew Bucky wasn't a deep sleeper until he got into bed.

They arrived just in time for dinner to start. Steve put Bucky at the table while he warmed a bowl of soup. He fixed Harley's dinner and put the bowl of soup in front of Bucky.

"Baby, I know you're tired but I need you to eat at least half the bowl." Bucky lifted his head and started eating. Steve fixed himself a sandwich while he got Bucky's pills together. Then he heard the spoon fall on the floor, Bucky was asleep again.

"Bucky, five minutes buddy then you can sleep."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Bucky took his pills, Steve picked him up and carried him to the bedroom and got him in pj's. Once Bucky's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Steve smiled and got his animals from his bag. He laid them around Bucky and got himself ready for bed.

When he got in, Bucky didn't get in his usual spot was which was only telling Steve he was beyond exhausted to even move at this point. But that was okay; they had a good day, Cooper had a good birthday and Bucky was exhausted. The day couldn't have ended better.


End file.
